Homes are becoming more wired and connected with the proliferation of computing devices such as desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. As computing devices evolve, many different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact with these devices, such as through mechanical means (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion, and gesture. Another way to interact with computing devices is through speech.
When interacting with a device through speech, a device may perform automatic speech recognition (ASR) on audio signals generated from sound captured within an environment for the purpose of identifying voice commands within the signals. In some instances, a predefined word or phrase may be used to awaken the device or otherwise transition the device from one state to another state. In these instances, the device needs to accurately recognize the predefined word or phrase in order to transition in this manner.